


Shared hearts

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six One-shots from the season four Frontier Destined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flame's Heart

I own nothing but the actual one-shots, I make no money for these and my only payments are your enjoyment.

Shared Hearts

By: Firehedgehog

Flame's Heart

I was chosen

A warrior of Flame

Courage... the will to never truly give up…

There were times I almost gave up, but soon enough the flames rose and burned deeply.

I cannot look back, I must always move forward.

Agunimon…

You chose me; we'll always carry a piece of each other.

Our journey in the digital world is over, but I know we'll return.

It's Destiny, after all…

When I look into the mirror I see you…

We share a heart, and will always be one.

END


	2. Light's Heart

Shared Hearts  
By: Firehedgehog

Light's Heart

It hurt…

Battles that seemed to never end, but in the end it was always alright…

Everything seemed so bright, so new….

I felt complete… like I couldn't stop

I was needed, not just another face in the crowd... a source of reason. Take that Takuya!

It was all so clear; it was as if light lit the way.

Pardon the pun.

Lobomon, light... a warrior... we reflect and compete each other.

I'll never admit to anyone that I can't wait till were needed again, I have my pride.

END


	3. Wind's Heart

Shared Hearts  
By: Firehedgehog

Wind's Heart

Flying…

A desire of any girl's dreams…

I am a girl after all.

What glorious flights.

The wind called me, telling me far off laces I should visit.

I don't want to fight,

No one should…

But I will,

To protect those near me: and far from me.

You and I, me and you

We are Zoe and Fairymon

We'll blast them away!

That's what we are…

One day…

I hope to see my other half once more…

END


	4. Ice's heart

Shared Hearts

By: Firehedgehog

Ice's heart

I may be ice

But ice isn't always hard

Let me leap forward

My laughter echoes

For all to hear

I can be dangerous

Or like a teddy bear

I won't let myself forget

One day I'll play in the ice again…

This is my way.

END


	5. Thunder's Heart

Shared Hearts

By: Firehedgehog

Thunder's Heart

Strike Thunder Strike!

I'll show them all

I'm not weak!

Even if I like to think stomach first

I am a storm in the sky

A bug no one will crush

I know Beetlemon is waiting

For I am waiting for myself

Waiting to be whole again

END


	6. Darkness's Heart

Shared Hearts

By: Firehedgehog

Darkness's Heart

Kouji will never understand

The drowning feeling

Darkness is addictive

A drug that drags you into an abyss

Falling once is enough

I don't know if I can ever go back

Once complete, which side of darkness will I claim…

In the end I will return…

I'm incomplete.

I'll just have to take one step at a time.

END


End file.
